<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boy In The Box by writingstylinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139281">Boy In The Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson'>writingstylinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Harry Styles/Child Louis Tomlinson, Homelessness, Kid Fic, M/M, One Direction One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is walking home from school when he hears someone crying behind a dumpster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boy In The Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've hit a bit of a block when it comes to writing, and so I decided to try a little something different. Short. Kid Louis and Kid Harry. There's not a whole lot to it, but I did enjoy writing this. I hope it entertains you for a few minutes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stupid laces,” Louis grumbles and drops down onto one knee. They’re a pair of samba classic shoes from Adidas, the exact ones he begged for all summer, and they leave enough space by his toes so he won’t outgrow them too quickly. He almost started crying when his grandfather bought them for him so he could start the new school year right. The only problem is that the shoelaces don’t like to stay tied for very long; even when he double and triple knots them! They’re still the best shoes ever though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis pushes himself back onto his feet and adjusts the straps of his backpack. Around the corner is a line of shops that all offer something unique. The ice cream place is Louis’ favorite, but he doesn’t care too much for the others. What would he possibly do with a candle or bouquet of flowers? Nothing fun, that’s for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few shops further down the street leaves Louis stood in front of an alleyway. He’s walked past this every single day since he went to school for the first time, but he’s never heard anything coming from it that sounded like crying. Not until now at least. Louis furrows his eyebrows and peers around at his surroundings. No one seems to be paying him any attention. Does he go find the source of the crying? He doesn’t want to be caught by his mom and never be allowed to walk home by himself ever again, but what if someone’s hurt? Or lost? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It won’t hurt if Louis just pokes his head around to see, right? His mom won’t even have to know! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis takes another look around at his surroundings, and then creeps into the alleyway. There’s not exactly a whole lot to look at as everything is brick walls and a couple of dumpsters. The only play anyone could be hiding is either in or behind a dumpster. He’ll start with the latter. Between the new shoes Louis is wearing and how short he is, he’s not even sure he could climb into one. At least not without something to stand on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Louis sways from side to side, his hands clasped together. The crying stops. Well, not completely. Louis can still hear quiet sniffles. Maybe they’re scared that they’re in trouble or that he’s a bad guy. He creeps in further, “I’m a good guy, I promise!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Louis finds a boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucked away behind a dumpster is a boy curled up inside a cardboard box. The boy appears to be a bit smaller than himself and has brown hair that curls at the ends. He’s only dressed in white t-shirt that’s littered in holes and a pair of pajama bottoms. A piece of paper is taped to the front of the box: FREE ANGEL. PREFERABLY TO A BROKEN HOME. VERY DISOBEDIENT! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis blinks. Did he read that right? He’s turning eleven in three months and he’s a great reader, both his mom and teachers have told him so, but that doesn’t sound right. Angels are supposed to be creatures that he can’t hear or feel. They’re also not supposed to look like a little kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really an angel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy blinks away fresh tears, eyes a vibrant shade of green, and gives a hesitant nod. Then he hiccups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis can’t help the giggle that tumbles from his lips, “You kind of look like a frog. What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brief moment of silence passes as the boy knits his eyebrows together, then he answers, “M’Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of Louis isn’t entirely convinced that it’s the boy’s real name and that he just came up with it, but he won’t question it. “Why are you crying behind the dumpster, Harry?” He asks with a tilt of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one wants me anymore,” Harry’s lips drop into a frown, and he starts to toy with the hem of his t-shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Did you do something really bad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s stupid,” Louis gives a firm nod and straightens up his back, “You can come home with me then. I’ve always wanted a little brother. Right now I have two little sisters, Lottie and Fizzy, and they can be really annoying. Are you annoying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shakes his head again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, then you can get up and come home with me. I’m Louis,” He extends his hand out to the smaller boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry starts to bite on his bottom lip as he stares at the outstretched hand, as if part of him expects Louis to take back his offer at any moment. There’s no movement. Harry feels a smile start to tug at the corner of his lips and he takes the offering, pulling himself up onto wobbly feet. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>